


Addicted

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A few drinks together, a heated conversation that ended with the two of them leaving the bar together, and soon, bodies crashing against the door of the commander’s hotel room as he gripped the slender man by the collar of his shirt.





	

_Shit…_ How did it end up like this? He was in too deep. He wasn’t expecting falling too far into this mess, but it ended up going much farther than he had expected. A few drinks together, a heated conversation that ended with the two of them leaving the bar together, and soon, bodies crashing against the door of the commander’s hotel room as he gripped the slender man by the collar of his shirt. Amber eyes had glared into his heterochromatic stare, and instinct just naturally swept in. Like animals lunging for their prey, their limbs began to tangle as lips made impact against one another. The silver-haired man let his fingers dig and tear into the other man’s shirt, threatening to tear it apart as the bodyguard’s hands wandered over the high commander’s neck. A small push against the back of it got the commander’s head to arch back, allowing the king’s shield to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue into the commander’s mouth.

They fought for control, a duel between the two fighters. The commander had the advantage with his hands, able to let them trace over the shield’s muscled form as fingers clawed over his sides and to the bodyguard’s backside. An anticipated reaction when he felt the muscular man press further against him, bodies grinding together. The bodyguard grunted, a growl dancing by the commander’s ear as the bodyguard had to lean his arm against the wall, panting by the commander’s ear as they ceased their kiss.

For only a moment, however. The metal gauntlet raked itself over muscular hips before the hooked themselves into the front of the shield’s pants, using them as a means of control over the other man’s body. Despite the disapproving moan coming from him, the king’s shield had little say as the commander began to push him backwards by his hips, the two stumbling until the bodyguard found the back of his knees being met with the bed behind him. The commander took little objection from the other man, merely pushing him forward with his knuckles for the man to topple backwards. But the force applied along with the commander’s sharp gauntlet digging into them, the sound of ripping filled the air as the front of his pants were torn up and apart. The commander merely flicked his wrist to toss away the torn leather and cloth, eying the exposed man before him.

The Astrals surely blessed him with some exquisite architecture, that was for certain…

“Dammit, Ravus…” Amber eyes found themselves dying the torn fabric on the floor before they redirected themselves up to the silver-haired commander. A frown spread over his face as he ran a hand through his bangs. “How am I supposed to leave here now?”

“Who said you were going to leave, Amicitia?” The words that came from Ravus were something that Gladiolus wasn’t expecting to hear. His actions weren’t something he expected to see either as Ravus began to undo the armor plating on his bicep and letting it fall to the floor in a loud clatter. It allowed him to remove the facets of his uniform and let the white fabric fall to the floor in a heap next to the torn fabric and zipper of Gladiolus’s pants and underwear. “I never intended on declining your offer for more privacy, and I do not enjoy the idea of being rejected either.”

The commander’s words brought a smirk over Gladiolus’s face. Always assertive and challenging. You could tell Ravus that he looked nice, and he’s find a way to argue with you about why he doesn’t. He never said it aloud, but it was cute on the high commander – especially when he knew just what made Ravus flustered. And so Gladiolus would play off of it, sitting up before he guided Ravus over to him by his slender hips, thumbs brushing against the exposed flesh before his lips were able to connect themselves against Ravus’s abdomen. Feeling the commander shudder ever so slightly from the hot lips against his cold skin only got Gladiolus to smirk wider against his skin. “As if I can say no to you.”

“Of course you can’t. Especially when I refuse to take no for an answer.” Ravus let out a sigh, scooting onto the bed with Gladiolus as he moved his knees around the other man’s thighs. Ravus was tall, but now he was lingered over Gladiolus, gauntlet resting over his shoulders while he ran his hand through the messy brown locks. His mixed-matched eyes peered down at the amber that look up at him. Ravus couldn’t help but narrow his eyes in response. “What?”

“Nothing. Just imagining your face as you’re underneath me, begging for more as I screw you into the mattress.”

Lips crashed together once against as Ravus leaned down and pushed aside the shield’s shirt. A grunt came in return as Gladiolus shuffled underneath the commander, helping to remove his shirt. Once his arms were free, Gladiolus didn’t hesitate to reach up and begin to undo the belts around Ravus’s waist to relieve him of his pants. He was only able to tug them down to Ravus’s knees before the commander pulled away from frowned at the other man. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Foreplay. Learn about it sometime.” Gladiolus sat up and wrapped his arms around Ravus’s hips. Making it his point to grip Ravus’s backside as he did it, he playfully bit along the man’s hips. The small gasps from Ravus and tightening grip around his shoulder showed him that he was definitely doing something to rile up Ravus. Good, because he wasn’t done with just that. He used his teeth to take hold of the black boxer briefs the commander wore, looking up at the heterochromatic gaze over him. He slowly and deliberately moved, tugging them down as his hands rolled them down while massaging Ravus’s hips. Finally left exposed, Gladiolus stared up at Ravus, a smirk spreading over his face. Slowly and carefully, he ran his tongue over Ravus’s hip bone, slow and teasing, but not quite going any farther than just tracing designs with his tongue over Ravus’s skin.

The commander’s nails dug into Gladiolus’s shoulders even more, pushing himself upward as he fidgeting in Gladiolus’s arms. The king’s shield refused to let go, listening to the faint breaths and sighs. But that alone wasn’t going to be enough. Even if Ravus demanded to be on top, that didn’t meant Gladiolus was going to let him have all of the fun. Gladiolus liked being able to make his partners moan and cry out, after all – it’s what made sex fun. And if he could get Ravus to moan and maybe even change his mind about topping, then that’d be a bonus. But for now, he’d only press Ravus’s buttons bit by bit. First by kissing him, then by teasing him, and finally, by leaning closer, running his tongue over the very tip of the commander and listening to the sharp breath slice through the air just as Gladiolus felt the commander’s gauntlet tear into his skin. But the pain itself was bearable as he noticed such a flustered expression on the commander’s face as he looked back down at Gladiolus.

“What? Not liking it?” He smirked at the commander, taking his eyes off of him to adjust himself again, taking more of the commander with his tongue. Ravus growled in response. With how hard those gauntlets were digging into his shoulder, Ravus might as well severe an artery by his neck and get Gladiolus to bleed out. He needed to get him to grip onto something else – especially when his gauntlet fucking hurt. He pulled away for Ravus to turn down at Gladiolus and frown at him. The expression wasn’t help up for long when Gladiolus gripped Ravus’s backside tighter and began to fall backwards. Ravus yelped in surprise, having to use his hands to catch himself as Gladiolus laid on his back. “There. That’s a better view.”

“What in the Astrals’ name are you planning to do?” Ravus grit his teeth, attempting to pull away. But Gladiolus kept his grip tighter, showing just how in control he was over the situation by giving Ravus another slow lick. The other man tensed, voice caught in his throat, and the sound replaced with Gladiolus chuckling beneath him. “Release me this instance!” Ravus’s command didn’t seem to get through to the other man when he felt Gladiolus starting to press his lips around him, taking him inch by inch in a slow and unbearable manner. The commander let out a groan as he leaned his head back while hands tore into the sheets beneath him. “Amicitia…!”

Gladiolus only hummed against him, the vibration of his lips getting Ravus’s hips to tremble. Yeah, Ravus wasn’t exactly a woman like he was used to, but it was more of a fun challenge to hear someone a stoic as Ravus moaning and clenching the sheets so desperately while hips gently bobbed further into Gladiolus’s mouth. The king’s shield chuckled against him, while his hands gripped Ravus’s hips to hold him still. With how Ravus moved and jolted, it would probably result in Gladiolus accidentally scraping teeth against him, or Ravus accidentally thrusting in when Gladiolus didn’t expect it. He wanted them both to enjoy it, and that meant having to lick his grip around the other man’s hips while Ravus protested in between shaken breaths and heavy sighs.

“You will pay for this, Amicitia…!” Ravus felt his arms shaking as he tried to support himself, soon lowering himself onto his forearms as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. As if that would do much to keep him calm. Gladiolus eyed Ravus, deciding to push his buttons even more. He snaked his hand around Ravus’s waist, pulling his hips down further until Ravus slid down, nearly laying on Gladiolus as the Lucian knight took Ravus further into his mouth. The heat against him, the way Gladiolus’s tongue wrapped around him, moved against him as his hands slowly wandered over his back and hips. Dammit… _Dammit._

Ravus pushed himself up, tearing Gladiolus’s from his body. Gladiolus was barely able avoid brushing his teeth against Ravus. Ravus got back onto his knees, grabbing Gladiolus by his hips and practically tearing the king’s shield from his place on the bed to toss him higher up and into the pillows. Gladiolus found himself with his back thrown against the headboard of the bed, Ravus sitting on the other end of the bed as he fumbled quickly and clumsily with his greaves and remaining belts. Damn. He knew Ravus was strong, but him throwing Gladiolus back like that, he almost forgot how strong.

And when Ravus finally stripped, getting on his knees on the edge of the bed again and stretching, he almost forgot just how elegant the man looked. Toned muscles, nothing bulky like Gladiolus was. Defined enough muscles for you to tell that Ravus worked out, yet a figure lean and thin. Gladiolus’s tongue subconsciously ran his tongue over his lips before he wiped them off with his thumb, watching eagerly as Ravus began to crawl his way over him. A leopard stalking its prey, readying to pounce. Gladiolus adjusted himself, Ravus moving close to his face and the Lucian ready to grab his face and kiss him. But Ravus’s arms moved faster, grabbing the muscular arms and pinning his wrists to the headboard as he fastened his knees around Gladiolus’s waist.

He smirked at the silver-haired man, tilting his head at him as he leaned closer to Ravus’s face. Just centimeters short for their lips connecting. “This your idea of making me pay, Ravus?”

“No. It’s not.” Ravus’s eyes narrowed down at Gladiolus taking his hands away from the Lucian’s wrists only long enough to tug at the torn belt and pants that he wore and removing them completely. He held onto the belt still, flicking it to slack the man on top of his brown hair before he took hold of his wrists again. Gladiolus attempted to counter the hold, but Ravus was faster, detaining the king’s shield, wrapping the belt around his wrists and securing them in a tight but not numbing hold over his head. “Don’t think your little display will sway me because I do not intend on letting you catch me off guard on me once again.”

“You seemed to enjoy being caught off guard though.” A sharp smack on the pectoral got the king’s shield to laugh in response. “Just sayin’. Now get off and switch back with me so we can continue.”

A scoff came from the commander as he tapped his clawed gauntlet against Gladiolus’s scarred forehead. “Take my word when I say this: you do not wish to see me underneath you.”

“Why’s that?”

“ _Because I will tear you apart._ ” Ravus decided to show Gladiolus an example, dragging his metal claws over his pectrols. Enough for him to leave puffy, irritated red marks behind. The sensation of cold metal on his skin alone got Gladiolus to tense and shudder. And when claws lightly raked themselves over the eagle’s wings to rest themselves upon where the head was inked into his skin, Gladiolus found himself relieved that Ravus was talking him out of this. He’d get torn apart by Ravus, that was for certain. But the commander let out a sigh, retracting his gauntlet away from the tattoo as he reached over to the bedside table for a bottle of lube. “Beyond that, I never intended on letting _you_ be the one to take me.”

Gladiolus had to pause, staring at Ravus with a blank expression. “…There’s no way I’m letting you fuck me either, Ravus. I’m not catcher material.”

“You sound so confident of that.” Gladiolus found himself unable to object as Ravus pushed him back into the mattress. He often forgot just how powerful Ravus was, and how much the commander usually held back. Frightening, but at least he wasn’t being thrown into the Regalia this time. Those broken ribs took a while to heal. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ravus’s fingers pressed against the other man’s lips to silence him as eyes narrowed down at the brutish man. “If you really are insistent, then how about a deal with me, Amicitia? If you still possess the energy after I’m through with you, then maybe I will consider letting you do as you wish. If you can’t, then I have permission to tell about my conquest of you to the others as I please.”

Oh, there was no way in Hell that he was going to let Ravus tell the others he was ever a bottom for _anyone_. And usually when Ravus challenges him to something, there was little resistance from Gladiolus. He _had_ to take on whatever challenge gave him. His pride did little to let him say otherwise, and Ravus knew this. Smart guy. Not like Gladiolus could try to top Ravus either. Just flip the commander over and screw him before he could regain his senses. Ravus would tear off his balls if he even tried doing something Ravus didn’t like. Gladiolus let out a sigh, leaning back against the mattress as he stretched his arms up. “Fine… Only because it’s you.”

Ravus’s lips cracked into a faint smile before he leaned down, kissing the other man before he sat upright and shook up the bottle of lubricant. “Just as I would not be doing these sorts of things if it was not with you.”

The king’s shield couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. He had to admit, Ravus had some cute moments. He acted coldly towards the others, a bit assertively with Noctis too. But with Gladiolus, Ravus seemed to act more human than robotic like he usually did. They talked about the novels that they both have read, about their sisters and how they care about them, about better ways to train and improve themselves to fulfil the tasks at hand… Gladiolus really did enjoy Ravus’s company, just as it seemed as if Ravus did. He wouldn’t say it aloud and in the exact words, and neither would Ravus, but this was fine was it was.

What _wasn’t_ fine though was when Gladiolus found himself getting lost in his thoughts, he failed to realize that Ravus had leaned down over the king’s shield, finger teasing Gladiolus’s opening and threatening to push into him, with or without his attention. Ravus pulled Gladiolus’s legs apart, pushing them upwards and leaving the muscled man in a rather uncomfortable and exposing position. “Just ease yourself and relax, alright? Otherwise, I will not hesitate to use my other hand to complete this task.”

Gladiolus didn’t need any more of a threat to quiet down, gritting his teeth as he felt the cold lubricant drip over his backside, running down him to his tailbone with how much Ravus was applying. Dammit, Ravus. Don’t use the entire bottle either…! Despite the tension and irritation Gladiolus felt, Ravus made it his point to lean forward, placing a kiss on the Lucian’s lips, using his shoulders to keep Gladiolus’s legs up as he used the kiss to distract him from the finger that slowly piercing into him. Gladiolus let out a husky groan against Ravus’s lips, breath and sound being devoured by Ravus’s mouth as he slipped past Gladiolus’s defenses to taste him further while fingers prodded further into him.

Ravus kept Gladiolus distracted with heated kisses against his lips, using it as a means to keep him distracted and relaxed enough to loosen him up more. He pulled away only for a few split seconds to regain his breath with the other man before lips collided once more. Another moan came from Gladiolus, but it didn’t remain quiet before Ravus slowly slipped another finger inside of him. He felt his cock throbbing, already the tension building up from just Ravus’s fingers moving into him, his lips against his skin and lips. Yet fidgeting underneath him, the king’s shield proved to be far less resilient than Ravus had thought. Such an antsy man. Ravus frowned a bit, pressing his hips up against Gladiolus’s thighs more, allowing his fingers to move and thrust further into him and provoking a louder gasp from the other man.

“Dammit, Ravus! You might as well just fuck me already!” The commander ended up pausing, looking down at Gladiolus who frowned back. Was that an invitation? He had hardly finished properly preparing the man. Two fingers wouldn’t be enough, would it? Especially when Gladiolus wasn’t particularly in these sorts of positions too often.

Ravus opened his mouth to object, but more rather gave a grunt as he felt Gladiolus slip Ravus’s head through his bound arms. The grunt soon turned into a yelp of surprise as he was pulled against the other man’s pectorals with such an abrupt movement. This brute…! Doing such reckless things would mean that he would end up tearing up the king’s shield with his gauntlet. Then that would _really_ give away what happened to him. Ravus frowned, glaring down at Gladiolus as he suddenly smacked his hips into Gladiolus’s thighs, fingers pushing in even further and provoking a breathy ‘fuck’ from the other man.

But he supposed if Gladiolus wanted it, he’d may as well abide. The rest would be on him if Ravus was in fact too rough. Ravus adjusted himself, pushing Gladiolus thighs upwards as he fixed himself against the other man, carefully tracing himself along the other man’s opening and eying his expression. Tensed, teeth gritted as his hands remained balled in iron-tight fists. He really wasn’t ready, and Ravus knew that well. He let out a sigh, leaning down and placing kisses along Gladiolus’s jaw before placing one against his lips as he gave a low whisper.

“Relax, Gladio. I will move at a slower pace.”

“Who said I wanted you to?” Ravus blinked in surprise as their gaze met. Yes, the Lucian man was panting and rather uncomfortable about the nature of the situation, but the expression on his face got Ravus’s eyes to widen, face visibly reddening in response to it. The smirk over Gladiolus’s face, the way his chest rose and fell as he looked at Ravus, even leaning his face closer to brush their lips together. “Go ahead. _Make me pay.”_

A shudder ran down Ravus’s spine, lips pressing tighter together the longer he stared. Damn. That really did it. Ravus couldn’t contain himself before the finally closed the distance between their lips, the distance between their bodies as well as Ravus pushed in. A bit too hasty, he anticipated, for the tight feeling around him provoked a grown from him and a loud groan from Gladiolus. It was uncomfortable for the both of them. But in the heat of the moment, it hardly seemed to matter. The commander pushed himself up, gripping the sheets for some sort of support as he gauged the bodyguard’s face. Hips began to rock, slow and hard, increasing in rate only when he knew that the other man was alright. Well, at least until Gladiolus let out a loader moan, pulling Ravus’s hair with what grip he was able to muster up. Something about the hair pulling triggered Ravus’s primal instincts, thrusting in harder to Gladiolus with even more vigor and speed.

The sound of disheveled panting and breaths mixed with the rhythmic noise of skin slamming together. Creaking echoed around the room, voices reflecting around the room as if creating a thrilling cantata of sex in the air. Lips pressed themselves to the nape of Ravus’s neck, teeth bared and tasting the commander’s flesh. Ravus let out a hot breath, bending his neck to arch it into Gladiolus’s bite, allowing him to suck on his neck until discolored patches of violet were left behind in memory of the brutish man.

Ravus’s hands curled tighter into the sheets, tensing before he let go and moved his hands to push against Gladiolus’s thighs. The Lucian gasped, throwing his head back as Ravus now has the ability to thrust in deeper than before and in a posture that allowed Ravus to increase his speed at the expense of his control. It seemed as if the two had lost their composure eons ago, letting instinct kick in as Ravus broke the rhythm of his actions and caused heavier sighs and gasps to come from Gladiolus in return.

“Shit…! _Ravus…!”_ His wrists attempted to tear themselves apart, restrained by the belt instead. His spine arched upward as his toes curled and his legs shook. Damn… Gladiolus couldn’t taken it anymore. Being riled up all night by the esteemed high commander only meant all the more pent-up tension that became all the more unbearable to control. Ravus too felt the tension rising, the heat of their bodies becoming dizzying. Like a high from a drug, the thrill of addiction to the affair with the prince’s trusted protector and guardian. It was exhilarating, and Ravus could indulge himself on the feeling much more.

If only his body didn’t betray him. He could feel the other man becoming tighter around him, both of them ready for release, bodies begging for bliss as Ravus thrust in as deep as he could into the other man. The heat and the feeling of Gladiolus around him caused his shoulders to shake, especially as Gladiolus threw his head back and erupted in a loud groan that bounced around the room. Hips shook as he came, dripping onto their stomachs and jolting as the energy drained from him. When Gladiolus climaxed, the tightening sensation around Ravus only got the other man to grit his teeth and let out a moan as well. “Gladio…!” The commander’s breath escaped in a heavy sigh before he leaned down and crashed his lips against Gladiolus’s in response, gripping the sheets by his head as he pressed himself deep into Gladiolus and released as well.

His arms shook in their hold of the sheets. With a disorienting haze around him, Gladiolus’s falling legs was enough to knock Ravus out from his place, pulling out before he fell onto the other man’s chest. Their breaths were heavy, attempting to recover the breath they had lost. But something about the sound of each other’s breaths kept their words from filling the air as well. It was a pleasant calmness after the storm, so quiet they remained, Ravus onto moving to undo the binding around Gladiolus’s wrist before he laid back against the other man. Arms wrapped themselves around Ravus’s waist, holding him in a loose and lazy grip as their breaths finally began to ease themselves.

“Damn… That was…” Gladiolus exhaled, unable to really comprehend what to say.

“Yes… It was something…” Ravus pressed his cheek against Gladiolus’s chest and closed his eyes. No wonder why he never really topped anyone. This was incredibly exhausting, and his arm felt even more sore than it usually was – especially as the high from sex began to wear itself down. “Good to know that you experienced some pleasantness…”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought, I’ll admit. You were pretty damn sexy, too.” Gladiolus smirked, watching Ravus flop his arms down by Gladiolus’s sides, a loud sigh escaping from thin lips as he muttered under his breath. Inaudible were his words in return, but Gladiolus ultimately interrupted it as a muffled ‘Tired…’ Hard to tell with Ravus mumbling into his chest.

Gladiolus chuckled, shaking his head as he moved with Ravus on top of him, adjusting the two weary bodies until they sank underneath the white and wrinkled comforter and into the mattress. A tired Ravus often didn’t mean anything good if Gladiolus ended up saying anything more. When Ravus was exhausted, he wasn’t exactly the most pleasant person to deal with, but being like this was fine enough anyways. At least he knew he was more awake and alert than Ravus was, even if he too was rather drained after all _that._ He let his calloused fingers traced themselves along the arch in Ravus’s lower back, pressing his face into the sweaty silver-hair and taking in the commander’s musk. “Rest up, Ravus.”

Because when tomorrow morning came around, Gladiolus would be sure to collect on their deal. He still liked it better when Ravus was the one crying out for him, but for the commander? He’d be willing to make an exception to this experimental drug.

**Author's Note:**

> People asked me for some Ravus/Gladio, and for some NSFW content. So here you go! Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
